criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Matt Spicer
Sylvia Spicer Kristin Spicer Unnamed ex-wife Ellie Spicer Unnamed grandparents |job = Police detective |status = Deceased |actor = Eric Close |appearance = "Our Darkest Hour" }} Detective Matt Spicer was an incidental character who appeared in the Season Five episode "Our Darkest Hour" as a survivor (and later) target of prolific serial killer Billy Flynn. Background Born around 1975 in Santa Monica, California, Spicer had a regular childhood with his parents, Joe and Sylvia, and baby sister, Kristin, until July 28, 1984, when a serial killer who later became known as The Prince of Darkness (later identified as Billy Flynn) broke into their house. He woke Spicer up, placed him and Kristin in the closet of their parents' bedroom, raped Sylvia in front of their eyes, killed Joe, and then her. Spicer and Kristin were placed in the care of their grandparents and told that their parents had died in a car accident. Kristin was too young to remember the incident and Spicer, who witnessed everything, chose to believe this, repressing the truth. He later became a police detective for the Los Angeles Police Department and specialized in robbery and homicide crimes, of which was likely subconsciously spurred by his parents' murders. At one point, he was married, but they eventually divorced, presumably due to the strain of her being married to a police detective. He had a daughter, Ellie, with her and gained custody of her because the mother frequently traveled in the line of work. Our Darkest Hour When Flynn returns to California after travelling all around the U.S. for 26 years worth of killing, Spicer investigates the crimes together with the BAU. During the investigation, he is mostly partnered with Morgan, with whom he initially clashes with when they have conflicting views over interrogation tactics with a survivor. When Garcia produces a complete list of Flynn's crimes over the years, the truth about the Spicer's deaths is revealed to him. The two then deduce that Flynn is partially recreating his original California murders in order to taunt Spicer and that he will go after his family: Ellie and Kristin. Spicer and Morgan drive to their home and find that Flynn has already abducted them. Morgan figures that he will take them to Spicer and Kristin's parents' old house. Upon arriving, Flynn incapacitates and ties up Morgan and Kristin before forcing Spicer to get on his knees and drop his gun by holding Ellie hostage. After Spicer recognizes the impact Flynn has on his life, he makes Morgan promise to keep Ellie and Kristin safe. Billy then shoots Spicer in the chest at point-blank range, execution style, and leaves, taking Ellie with him despite Morgan and Kristin's protests. The Longest Night Spicer did not survive the gunshot, and his death took a toll on Morgan's emotions. However, his death was not in vain: Ellie was released by Flynn, who in turn was shot dead by Morgan when he took a couple hostage in their house. Unfortunately, Kristin, who was left badly wounded after being assaulted by Flynn, died from her injuries. Appearances *Season Five **"Our Darkest Hour" *Season Six **"The Longest Night" **"Remembrance of Things Past" **"Compromising Positions" **"Safe Haven" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Police Officers Category:Murder Victims Category:Torture Victims Category:Survivors Category:Hostages Category:Victims